Green is But a Colour
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: Takes place after "Sealing the Nexus". Enjoy the continuation of Toxica and Jindrax walking off into the sunset.


Title: Catalyst

Summary: As they walked off into the sunset, Toxica feels the need to ask Jindrax what had transpired when she was trapped in the Spirit World. What she learns though is completely contrary to what she wants to hear. This takes place after "Sealing the Nexus" and contains Toxica/Jindrax (These two need more love and their own shipping name) and hints of Jindrax/Princess Shayla. (They bonded so well during "The Master's Herald", it was really too cute.)

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: K+ to a solid T

A/N: I rediscovered my love for this pairing via Tumblr so I just had to write this. Expect more Toxica/Jindrax from me very soon.

It almost seemed like a scene from one of those overrated romantic-drama films where the far too brooding and handsome hero rides off into the sunset, leaving the damsel wondering if she'll ever see him again. Of course, there was no dashing swashbuckler heading off for new adventures. There were, instead, two Duke Orgs who, having seen that the side they had been so loyal and devoted to treat them like absolute dirt, decided to journey on the straight and narrow from now on. They walked side-by-side, keeping in pace with one another. To them, this was simply a trip of camaraderie and new opportunities. To anyone watching though, it almost looked intimate. Considering that the male Org would sometimes "accidentally" venture a little too close into the female Org's personal bubble, leading her to shove him off with a firm yet playful "Hey!".

It was more obvious than the horn adorning an Org's head. These two were clearly head over heels for one another. It just needed a little push in both directions to get these life long friends to ascend into "more than friends" territory. That push thankfully came from when the dark sorceress of the duo inquired what occurred when she was trapped in the Spirit World.

The knife-throwing jester was more than happy to oblige her curiosity. "Oh wow, where do I begin? Well, after you…uh," It was endearing how even though she was now back, alive and well, he still couldn't articulate fully the traitorous act she had to suffer through. "You know…your…um…. disappearance, there was mostly me keeping the princess from running off and Onikage trying to defeat the rangers. I wasn't happy about it you know because…well…" He couldn't look at her, not while he was somewhat divulging his true feelings. Toxica waited patiently. If he would just look into her eyes, he would see the tenderness, the warmth there from seeing how lost and hurt he was without her presence.

"Toxica…I missed you. I felt like this part of me was ripped out and without it, I couldn't function. Everything felt, looked and sounded wrong without you. I was starting to really hate working for Master Org and that stupid Onikage," Jindrax paused to kick up a bit of sand to emphasize his distaste at the memory of the slimy ninja Org and mumbled a side note of how glad he was the Red Ranger managed to defeat him. "However, what really did it for me was how he wanted to kill me after killing you. Master Org never wanted us, Toxica." To this, the sorceress raised her hand to her mouth with a gasp. "We were nothing for him but a pair of suckers. I'm glad we're not working for him anymore. Anyway, after Onikage's threat, I took off with the princess."

"You took off with the princess?" Toxica exclaimed, shocked that Jindrax would ever have the gall to defiantly disobey their master. The jester gave her an affirming nod. "I had to! I didn't want to die and well, he wouldn't hurt me if I had the princess!" The second mention of the Guardian of Animaria sent a mysterious pang of suspicion through the duchess Org's body. Jindrax said he had fled with her but he hadn't mentioned the rangers were after him. For some reason, the idea of the princess and Jindrax being alone together made her blood boil.

Even though they had parted with their former enemies on peaceful terms, something about the princess left a faint bad taste in her mouth. Not only was she virtuous, graceful and beautiful, she was a skilled dueler and had this ability to empathize with everyone she met, be they good or evil. Certainly such a paragon of compassion would have appealed to him during the time when he was at his lowest. "So…" She struggled to keep her tone in check. "What happened between you and the princess?"

Jindrax accepted the question as merely concern of his well being since he was still trying to flee Onikage. "Well, to be honest, I was too busy being all depressed about you to really hand her over to Master Org," A visible calmness washed over Toxica and she smiled her approval. "The princess was being a bit of a typical nosy human about me moping and at first, I told her it really was none of her business…but…" At this, Jindrax seemed to smile at the recollection of a soft hand upon his armor and another on his arm before his eyes met two gentle, comforting brown ones. Toxica's own grin was wiped away and replaced with a withering scowl. "She was nice, Toxica. She told me she understood what it meant to lose a friend. I hadn't expected her to get all friendly with me since I pretty much just ran away with her into total doom but she actually made me feel a bit better. And after I started to finally get a move on back to Master Org, she made me realize slowly that I was an idiot." Toxica, before she could control it, let out a loud hiss.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm almost _always_ an idiot but she really, really made me realize that following the Orgs was getting me nowhere. Then Onikage attacked and I wasn't doing too well. Don't give me that look! That guy was strong AND fast! He was about to finish me off too until she charged in, even while she tied up and all, and tried to fight him off of me! For a princess, that girl was tough!" He was so animated, gesticulating wildly and even jumping around as he narrated his tale. He was just so amazed, and in awe.

Of _her_.

Normally, any person, Org or human, with half a brain would realize that Toxica was gradually overheating from her rage at the princess causing so much joy in Jindrax but of course, this does not include Jindrax himself. He kept on rattling off like a machine gun about Princess doing this and Princess doing that and whatnot until finally she snapped. Letting out a disgruntled and impatient 'Ugh!' she brusquely shoved him away and stormed off. The Duke Org, staring after her, lifted a hand to his platinum blonde hair with only one thought on his mind.

"What on Earth just happened?" That question left in his wake, he rushed forth to catch up with her. "Hey, hey now, Toxica. What'd I do? What'd I say? Why are you so angry? You asked me what happened and I'm telling you what happened!" Halting in her enraged step, she turned swiftly and glared at him such intensity; Jindrax was in disbelief that he was still standing.

"Did you like it when she kissed you then?" Her tongue was pure acid and Jindrax couldn't help but wince. This was so bewildering. He hadn't expected Toxica to be so affected about that simple gesture of gratitude. Tilting his head skywards, he reflected back on that occasion. The cave was collapsing in on itself and the princess was so grateful, practically breathless with happiness at being free. He wondered if she was so addled at the sweet taste of freedom that she acted on the impulse of kissing his cheek. Jindrax himself certainly didn't expect that. It filled him with the tiniest hint of warmth but that subsided instantly when their increasingly unstable surroundings gave a warning groan. But did he _like_ it?

Being an Org, any intimate act was often looked upon with repulse. However, it had taken all the misadventures they had been through to make him and Toxica realize they weren't like other Orgs. The feel of the princess's lips against his cheek was new and it did make him blush getting a kiss from a pretty noblewoman. However, he couldn't help but feel as though something vital was missing. To be really honest with himself, he would have enjoyed it much more if it were Toxica that kissed him out of gratitude. He had relished the feel of her in his arms when he swung her around after he literally fished her out of the Spirit World. It wouldn't have hurt if she just gave him a lingering peck on the cheek like Princess Shayla did.

"Well, I guess, you know, since being Orgs we have never experienced that, I thought it was a nice, new feeling," Wrong answer apparently. Toxica's grip on her staff tightened and she looked about ready to storm off again. This time though he gripped onto her sleeve and pulled her back, knowing full well that he may get blasted to kingdom come for it. But he needed her to listen. "However, that doesn't mean that I like the princess. I mean sure she's pretty and sweet and all but come on! You don't need the Red Ranger's heart reading ability to know she and Dog Boy got the hots for each other! Besides…" Did he really dare? Now, of all times, seemed like perfect timing. She had told the rangers they were going to find themselves. This was a great way to start. "She couldn't possibly wow me as much as you do."

Toxica held his gaze. If there were even the slightest flickers of humor in his eyes, she would transport him into another dimension and leave him there to rot for a week. However, all she detected was pure sincerity. Reluctantly, her scowl softened into a little shy smile. "Really? So, I wow you?" Jindrax chuckled and looked at her as though she was crazy.

"Of course you do! You can make Orgs big! You never give up! You're always coming up with great ideas! I'm shocked you wow no one else and that's also another reason why I'm glad we're done with Master Org! He could never understand your amazing…" Before he could continue his flattering diatribe, she had sealed her lips against his. Despite her veil being in the way, she could feel the warmth that those ridiculously sentimental human romances boasted about. She didn't know how, when or why but she had indeed fallen for her clownish, witty and wonderful partner. Perhaps it was after he had saved her from eternal suffering in the Spirit World. Perhaps it was after she comforted him when he lost his brother. Perhaps it was when she heard his mournful, desperate cry at losing her forever. What she knew for sure was she loved Jindrax.

Breaking the kiss and risking him never letting this go, she pulled back and inhaled deeply. The Duke Org was dumbstruck. If he had felt a small spark when Princess Shayla pecked his cheek, he felt when Toxica kissed him was a multitude of fireworks. It had been everything he dreamt for and more. He didn't know how, when or why but he had fallen head over heels for his beautiful, sly and cunning partner. Perhaps it was after he lost her during that fateful battle. Perhaps it was after he comforted her after Mandilok deemed her worthless for making that mistake. Perhaps it was when he held her in his arms after they were finally, finally reunited. What he knew for sure was he loved Toxica.

"Wow…" That was possibly the lamest response he could ever come up with but it summed up all the heartwarming, intimate feelings he was enjoying. He reached over and let his fingers wrap around Toxica's. "So…uh…"

How to move on from that was going to be awkward but definitely blissful. Toxica had the faintest blush and Jindrax never saw her look lovelier. Before this kiss high could pass, he reached up and unclipped her veil. "Jindrax!" She screamed and immediately held her hand over her face. "Give that back! I…I'm not supposed to be seen without it!" All the jester could do was shake his head and chuckle. What was Toxica so self-conscious about exactly? Look at him. He was a fantastical medley of vibrant colors, blonde hair, pointed boots and a unicorn horn to top that all off. She, on the other hand, was stunning. When Onikage had given them ninja suits, she had let her black hair down and her veil off and he remembered having to look away from her quickly when he first glimpsed her. He couldn't be thinking about how his best friend looked so gorgeous; it wasn't right. But, there was that lingering feeling of regret watching her go back to her gown, crown and veil again after seeing her dressed so alluringly and revealing that flawless face.

"Come on, Toxica. You look fine. Don't tell me the most powerful Duke Org is worried about what others think of her face?" Taunting her always worked. She had far too much pride to back down from that challenge. Glaring daggers at him, she very slowly lowered her hand and he took his first good focused look at her face. "You know, I remembered when I had the chance to see you without your veil but now, now I really am appreciating what I see."

Toxica was astounded at his remark. Jindrax noticed her surprise and sighed. How could she not know she was so beautiful? Princess Shayla may have all the regal and innocent elegance but Toxica was a realm all the more seductive to him. Her deep dark almond shaped eyes lured people in. They could burn, they could go stone cold and they could soften. Her lips were full and red and he immediately wanted to kiss her again. Her skin was creamy and free of blemishes. Her eyebrows were well marked and her cheekbones high. Fingering the veil in his hands like it was the most precious sword he ever used in battle, he let out a soft reverent sigh.

"Gosh, Toxica, I can't believe it took me so long to realize that you're as beautiful as you are amazing," That did it. Why, why, why, why, _why_ did Jindrax always know the right things to say to her? It was infuriating and yet she knew she would never want it any other way. As her beautiful crimson mouth curved into a beautiful crimson smile, she raised her hand and removed her headpiece, shaking out her long black hair and making Jindrax audibly gasp. "Well then," She tossed it far away. "I don't need that anymore then. Hey, we're staring anew! Might as well get some new clothes to match our new relationship!"

Jindrax concurred but then stopped short. "Wait…. so this is real? We're starting a new relationship?" Toxica rolled her eyes. After everything and he can still be so dense at times. _But that is part of his charm, Toxica. And you love it. _"If the kiss hasn't hinted it to you yet then I don't know what to say to that, Jindrax."

Letting out a loud hoot of approval, he embraced her tightly. Toxica smiled and returned the hug. Unable to resist just one last jab, he piped up.

"So…. that whole episode of you being all angry…were you jealous of the princess?" He felt her stiffen and that was his answer. He indulged in a little laugh at it, which led to him shoving him hard. "Hey now, don't worry, she's not you. She will never be you." Placated by that, she started walking, indicating that they were going to continue their journey-and their new relationship-to wherever the wind will take them. Jindrax followed, jubilant knowing that this time he wasn't just accompanying his partner, he was keeping his new girlfriend company.

"You know Jindrax, now that I think about it, there's nothing wrong with you liking the princess…I mean, sure she's cloyingly sweet but I suppose she has her good points," He was a little surprised at her sudden change of opinions but went with it. It pretty much meant that she was letting things be now. "Besides, I myself think the Red Ranger is not that bad looking."

"Yeah, I get what you…. wait WHAT!"

With that, Toxica launched off, her skirt in one hand, tearing through the sand, laughing triumphantly while a slightly peeved but greatly amused Jindrax chased after her. Yes, it was going to be a new start for this pair of Duke Orgs and it was going to be interesting as well.


End file.
